The invention relates to a control device for a gearbox of a vehicle, particularly for a gearbox of the automatic type. Devices of the above-mentioned type are known, and substantially comprise a control element suitable for adopting four different positions along a first axis of its own, the selection of a gear corresponding to each of these positions, and for adopting three different angular positions contained in planes orthogonal to the above-mentioned first axis, the engagement of a gear or the neutral position corresponding to each of these positions. This control element is brought into the above-mentioned positions by the action of suitable actuators: normally, a first multi-position actuator is used to control the movements along the first axis whilst a second actuator, also a multi-position one, and movable along a second axis orthogonal to the first axis, is used to control the angular movements about the said first axis.
The above-mentioned actuators are normally operated pneumatically, hydraulically or electrically and are controlled by associated activation means; in particular, in the case of hydraulic operation, each actuator is controlled by a plurality of solenoid valves suitably combined together.
To operate it, the above-mentioned control element therefore requires the use of various relatively complex fluidic components, such as multi-position actuators, valves, travel regulation elements, position transducers, for example, which require accurate mechanical machining work and give rise to structural devices of high cost.